Breaking the rules
by ArcherGirl2001
Summary: Who was to know that me Riley Saphirre Curtis would fall in love with a Soc. Cause let me tell ya, If I would of know that...I could of been saved from a whole lot of pain, physical and mental.
1. Meet Riley

**Hiiiiiiii! Yet another Mary-sue type story but it came to me and I couldn't get out of my head…. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own the outsiders all right go to S.E Hinton**

**Chapter 1**

**Riley's POV**

The bright sunlight seeped through my eyelids urging me to wake up. I slowly got out of bed; carefully make sure not to hit Ponyboy or Sodapop. Due to our money issue, me Pony and Soda all sleep in the same bed. Luckily, it's very big. I go to my closet and grab a long sleeved T-shirt and some jeans. I grab m converse and put em on real fast. I walk down the hall to go into the lichen to find no ones awake. That's strange usually Darry is up by now I thought. I looked at the clock and it was 6:00! Wow I usually get up at 7:00. I went to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon. Then I went to the cabinet and pulled out chocolate cake mix, bread and flour. I started on the chocolate cake. I put the cake in the oven and went over to finish the eggs and the bacon.

I finished the eggs and bacon and put them on 7 different plates, along with the chocolate cake and toast. The whole gang was gonna be over and I knew Darry pulled a muscle last night. I got 5 glasses of chocolate milk and put them by the plates. I grabbed two beers, one for Dally and one for Two-bit. Then I started on Darry's coffee and started to do the dishes when I heard him comin down the halls I grabbed the coffee and went to greet him. I usually don't talk much so they don't really expect me to do that anyways.

Oh by the way my name is Riley Sapphire Curtis. I'm 14 years old but still youngest. PonyBoy is 2 months older than me. I'm 5ft. 8in. I weight 120 Lbs and I don't like to talk very often. I know how to play violin and piano but stopped ever since mom died. I really like to sing to but I don't sing in front of anyone. I have pale skin, big brown eyes and dark brown hair that goes to my waist, although I always have my hair in a ponytail or braid. Another thing is I cut my wrists. Ever since the church incident I just do because I know it's my entire fault. I dunno I just feel better doin it.

"Mornin Darry." I said barley over a whisper. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I gave him is coffee and started doin dishes again.

Darry's POV

I woke up and realized I was late. I took a quick shower and went to wake Pony, Soda and Riley. I walked in to see Soda wakin up Ponyboy. "Where's Riley?" I asked "I dunno." I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

I'll never have time to- my thoughts were interrupted when I walked into the kitchen. Cake, toast, eggs and bacon where on plates ready to be eaten. Riley walked over to me gave me a kiss and handed me coffee. "Mornin Darry" she said. I took the coffee and watched as she went to continue the dishes. I was shocked! When did she wake up and how did she make all this food! I know she baked the cake because we had none last night! Sodapop and Ponyboy walked in and looked as shocked as me! Riley looked at us and burst out laughing, that shocked us more cause Riley does not laugh. She doesn't cry either. She didn't cry at the funeral either. I love my sister cause she's smart, reliable, responsible and really quiet which is weird since Pony and Soda are really loud. Shes also realy tough and modest, which makes me lover more. "So. Soda started. whats got you so happy?" "Nothin really Soda just woke up early and made breakfast." God, my sister is a life saver.

Riley's POV

I watched as the gang burst in and all the guys came in the kitchen. Two-bit looked at the food and said "Awwww Dare! This much food for us! I knew you have a soft spot." Darry slowly shook his head and said "No, i didnt make this, Riley did. The gang looked shocked. Then Dally said "Well im not eatin, cause she probably put poison in it." I got mad the one time i make food and Dally says that. "Shut up Dally, ya loser! i said you cant cook any better then i can!" Dally looked angry but i was angrier. He got up and so did i. "Guys. Soda started. Don start fightin." He looked nervous. Probley for me since no one ever won a fight with Dallas. Dally took a swing but i dodged it easily. He looked suprised. "My turn." I grabbed him and flipped him over, than i knelt down and started punchin him. I hit his nose badly cause it started bleedin. Pony grabbed me and threw me off him. I was still angry but didnt want to hurt my brother. Dally got up and grabbed his nose. "You broke my nose you little shit!"

I didnt really care. "I'm going to school." I grabbed my bag and left. I really dont wanna be in that house any more. I walked down the street and turned the corner. I was peacefully humming when a blue mustang stopped and 7 socs got out. "Hey Greaser, were gonna have some fun with you." They grabbed me and started beatin me. I felt my own blood run down my forehead. He grabbed his knife and started cuttin my cheek. It didnt hurt really bad so i didn't wince. I heard footsteps and the socs got off of me and ran vack into there car and drive off. I expected to be face to face with the gang, but instead i came face with a soc who was i to know he was also my future boyfriend.


	2. Meeting Jacob

**Chapter 2!**

**Thanks top my first reviewer Cat414 is why im continuing! BTW I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS!**

**I will recognize other viewers if they give me a suggestion im actually really excited about this story! Okay time to start**

**disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders i only own Riley!**

**Chapter 2**

**Riley's POV**

I look up to see a soc. i instantly stiffened. He must have noticed since he said "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, but it looks like they did." He reached into is pocket and grabbed a handkerchief. He started dabbing at my forehead. "What were you doing walking by your lonesome?" he asked "I was just walking to school." i paused and said "Well i can give you a ride." i thought for a minute and said "Okay but, if you try anything i will hurt you." he laughed "Got it go ahead and get in."

I got in is red mustang. "Tuff car." I said. "Thanks." I noticed this soc. This wasnt the first time he saved me. One time i was getting beat by some socs. He kept telling him to stop and eventually he did. Before I could think I said. "Why are you bein so nice to me." His answer really suprised me.


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION READERS!

A reviewer name Anon asked a really good question…Anon asked "how exactly can she be 2 months younger than pony? It takes a minimum of 9 months to have a baby. If they aren't twins she has to be at least 10 months younger.  
Social services would not allow Darry to keep them if he had a girl sleeping in bed with the boys. It would be considered inappropriate and they would be taken. And yes they would count the beds and figure it out if no one said anything. You could have Darry sleep with them and riley on her own maybe."

First of all she is 2 months younger than pony because of the story I'm writing **SPOLIER** **ALERT!** Riley is ADOPTED! That was going to be part of my story…of how she was quiet and shy and not a big eater…. And one of the sections of my story is when her birth parents come and get her.

Secondly, I don't really have an answer for that bed thing… the idea came to me so I wrote it

Third I know I am a really bad writer and this is only my SECOND story sooo sorry about mistakes and grammar issues…

Fourth I know the chapter was really short but, I have AIMS this week and I also have a huge project due on the Twenty Third. So I'm hoping I can get at least 2 chapters by the end of the week…

And lastly… I got a new laptop and it's REALLY confusing…. So its hard to write with the other computer always being used…

Hope I answered your questions!


	4. It's a Date and The second hit

_Last time on "Breaking the Rules"_

_I look up to see a soc. I instantly stiffened. He must have noticed since he said "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, but it looks like they did." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief. He started dabbing at my forehead. "What were you doing walking by your lonesome?" he asked "I was just walking to school." I paused and said "Well i can give you a ride." I thought for a minute and said "Okay but, if you try anything i will hurt you." he laughed "Got it go ahead and get in."_

_I got in is red mustang. "Tuff car." I said. "Thanks." I noticed this soc. His name is Jacob. This wasn't the first time he saved me. One time I was getting beat by some socs. He kept telling him to stop and eventually he did. Before I could think I said. "Why are you bein so nice to me?" His answer really surprised me_

Riley's POV.

"I guess I kinda like you." I was blown back. What was he thinking a SOC dating a GREASER!? As I thought about it I looked at him. He was handsome. He had jet black hair that was spiked at the top of his head. He had bright baby blue eyes that you just want to get lost in. "-Would you?" he asked "Oh, sorry what did you say I was zoning out." "I asked if you want to go to the carnival after school."? HE was asking ME on a date?! We pulled up to our school. Well he was handsome, and he did just save my life. "Alright," I said, it's a date."

He looked shocked and took in what I said, and then he smiled hugely almost like Soda. "Cool, um I'll pick you up at eight?" I nodded my head "Sure, see you then." I got out of the car and walked into school. Pony gave me a strange look. He walked over to me. "Why were you drivin with a soc?" he asked. "Just saved me from getting my ass whooped."

The rest of the day flew by fast and Jacob gave me a ride home. "I forgot to ask, why did you ask me out? Won't me bein a greaser ruin your reputation?" I asked as we pulled up to my house. "I don't really care for labels." He said. I just shrugged and waved to him as her drove off. I walked into the house with a smile on my face.

A few hours later it was 6:00 and Darry came in with Soda. "Hey Darry," I said casually "Mind if I go out to night?" He looked at me "Not really, why?" Soda interrupted before I could answer "Riley's got a date! Riley's got a date!" he pranced around the kitchen like a retarded ballerina. Darry sighed and look at soda "No she doesn't" he simply stated. "Actually," I said "I do have a date tonight."

Soda froze and looked at me straight faced. Darry immediately frowned. Pony said "It wasn't that Soc who gave you a ride to day is it?" "Yeah it is." I said. Darry got an angry look in his face and looked at me. "You are NOT going on a date with a soc." I frowned "Darry come on, I will be out of your way and I really want to go." "I said NO." I got angry "Well to bad," I screamed "YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" Then for the second time that year…Darry hit me. Everything froze. I slowly brought my hand up to my face to find out that I was bleeding. He reopened a wound that I got earlier when I got jumped.

Darry's eyes were huge and went even huger when he saw I was bleeding. "Riley I-."I held up my hand "Save it." I said venom dripping from my voice. I got up fast and ran straight out of my house and down the street. I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I knew where to go to. I went straight to the graveyard and sat by mom's grave. I leaned my head against it and for the first time in my life…I cried.


	5. Singing and kissing

**CHAPTER 5!**

**OMG! I can't believe I took so long to write the next chapter**

**SHOUT OUT TO Cat414! MY favorite reviewer!**

**Alright here we go. Btw I'm doing songs from the future.**

Chapter 5

Riley's POV

I got up from my mother's grave and hastily wiped my tears away. I looked at the big stone clock. 7:30! If I am going to the carnival I have to hurry, but I can't go back home…Oh! I know! Angela! I got up and jogged to Angela's house. I knocked on the door. Tim answered. "What do you want ki-. Hey you've been cryin?" I silently cursed myself for not wiping my eyes. "Yea I-I-I was just at my parent's graves and um I got a little emotional." I replied. He looked dumbstruck. I just quickly walked passed him and went into Angela room.

20 minutes later I was a wearing dark skinny jeans with a long sleeved purple v-neck. I had knee length black boots on. I had my hair in a high ponytail. I thanked Angela for the clothes and went to the carnival. About 15 minutes later Jacob showed up. "Hey! I thought I was going to pick you up?" He asked "Oh, yeah I went to go on a walk and decided I would come here." "Oh, ok. What do want to do first?" "Let's go on the ferris wheel." We went on the Ferris wheel and rode a few more rides when we came to a tent. Inside a man was saying "Come up and sing to your heart's content the winner gets 500$!"

I froze. 500$!? That would keep the house going for at least a year! If singing is for money maybe I could win. I went up on stage and grabbed a mic. "Who are you miss?" the announcer asked. "I'm Riley Curtis." "Well then miss Riley go ahead and sing." I griped the mic, took a deep breath and sang a song for my parents.

_**I always needed time on my own**_  
_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_  
_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_  
_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_  
_**I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before**_  
_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_  
_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_  
_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_  
_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_  
_**Out here forever**_  
_**I know we were, yeah**_  
_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_  
_**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_  
_**I miss you**_

I finished the song and the crowd burst out into applause. "Well I think we got a winner!" The announcer gave me a sealed envelope.

I was so happy I screamed in joy. Then I ran off stage and kissed Jacob. I pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry I don't know what got into m-." I got cut off when Jacob put his lips to mine we kissed for a couple minutes then we played a few games. He won me a teddy bear. After the date we kissed and he drove me home. I said goodbye then walked in the door.

The whole gang was there when I walked. Darry shot out of his chair. "Riley I am so sorry I didn't me-" I walked over and gave him a hug. "It's okay Darry and I got something that will help us a lot."

Darry POV

I looked at her "What will help us a lot?" I asked suddenly interested. The gang looked interested too. She pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw 500$! My jaw dropped open in shock and I froze. "What is it Dar?" Soda asked. "500$" I said quietly. I set the envelope down and hugged my sister so tight I thought I would squeeze her to death. ''I love so much sis." I whispered in her ear. "I love you to Darry." She whispered back. I love my sister more than the world I stand.


	6. Truth Comes Out

**Hey! I'm ****NOT ****dead! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but to tell you guys the truth I wasn't sure how to write the next chapter but now I have an idea!**

**Enjoy my Lovelies!**

Disclaimer- I don't not own the outsiders all right go to S.E Hinton

_**Last time on "Breaking the Rule"**_

_**The whole gang was there when I walked. Darry shot out of his chair. "Riley I am so sorry I didn't me-" I walked over and gave him a hug. "It's okay Darry and I got something that will help us a lot."**_

_**Darry POV**_

_**I looked at her "What will help us a lot?" I asked suddenly interested. The gang looked interested too. She pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw 500$! My jaw dropped open in shock and I froze. "What is it Dar?" Soda asked. "500$" I said quietly. I set the envelope down and hugged my sister so tight I thought I would squeeze her to death. ''I love you so much sis." I whispered in her ear. "I love you to Darry." She whispered back. I love my sister more than the world I stand**_

Riley's POV

After Darry stopped hugging me, he looked confused. "Riley" he asked "Where did you get all this money?" "Yeah." Soda said, "You didn't start a drug dealership did you?" I smacked Sodapop upside his head. "NO SODA, I did not start a drug dealership, and before you ask Two-Bit, NO I am NOT a prostitute. Two-Bit sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "How did you get the money?" PonyBoy asked.

I bit my lip. Am I supposed to tell the whole gang right here right now that I'm dating a soc? "Um….well I was at the carnival with Jacob-." I didn't get a chance to finish. "WHAT!" Darry roared. YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH THAT SOC EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Darry looked pissed. "Yeah….um sorry Dar." Then of course the whole gang said in unison "YOU WENT OUT WITH A SOC?!" After that the questions came immediately.

"Who is he?" Darry

"Is he nice?" Soda

"I can't believe it." Pony

"WHO THE FUCK GOES OUT WITH A SOC ARE YOU SHITTING ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Dally

"It's not Bob is it?" Johnny

"Soc and Riley sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Two-bit

"This is a joke right?" Steve

"Guys."

"You're serious….."

"Guys!"

"Who the hell would like a Soc?"

"GUYS! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN SAY SOMETHING?"

They immanently went silent. "Listen, I got the money because one of the tents was a singing contest. The winner got 500$. I won because I had the best voice. I'm not asking you guys to like Jacob, I'm only asking you to accept it. Plus were not even dating, we just went on one date."

Darry's face softened. Soda looked shocked. Pony looked hurt. Johnny looked puzzled. Steve looked disgusted. Dally looked pissed. Two-Bit looked…well like Two-bit.

That's when we got the knock.

"I'll get it!" I was desperate to get out of there. I ran towards the door and opened it. The was a middle aged man and women standing there. Their eyes filled up with tears when the saw me. Then the man threw his arms around me. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Darry came running in and as soon as he saw me trapped my some oldie; he ripped him off of me. Then Darry held him up against the wall and stared at him.

"PLEASE! Don't hurt him!" Darry let go of the man. By this time the whole gang was at the front door ready to beat the couple up. "I'm sorry to have scared you Nikki but, I haven't seen you in so long." The man said. I gave him a puzzled look "What? I don't know you and my name is NOT Nikki." "Paul." The women said. "She probably doesn't remember us." I gave them weird looks. "WHO ARE YOU?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"We're your parents."

**CLIFF HANGER! Any who if any of you guys have suggestions or questions REVIEW!**

**Love you and I'll update soon!**


End file.
